Love Is War
by Seiyuu-hime to Aoi-kishi
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, Kise-kun." apa yang akan Kise lakukan jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Kuroko? memutuskan Aomine-Yang sudah mengkhianatinya- dan berpacaran dengan Kurokokah? "Aku mencintaimu, Akashi." kok Aomine juga ikut-ikutan nembak sih? bukanya Aomine tuh udah ada Kise ya? Lalu Akashi pasti akan Bilang ke Aomine kayak gini; "Aku.." (YAOI, AOAKA, KiKuro, bad summary, RNR.)
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Love is war.**

**chapter 1 : prologue**

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Pairing : **AoAka (Aomine x akashi) **OR** AoKi ( Aomine x Kise)?

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance and drama (maybe)

**Warning : OOC (maybe), KATA-KATA TAK SESUAI EYD, KETIKAN SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE, YAOI, SHO-AI, BOYS LOVE, MALE X MALE, SLASH, CRACK PAIRING, AND OTHER.**

**enjoy~**

**Dont like? please, dont read ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akashi seijuuro, seorang pemuda mungil yang menjabat sebagai kapten di team basket _teiko junior high _ini . ia, akashi seijuuro, memiliki aura mengintimidasi yang kuat. paras manisnya yang juga memiliki keseraman secara bersamaan membuat semua patuuh padanya. belum lagi, gunting yang selalu ia bawa. Akashi seijuuro, pemuda yang memiliki iris mata _hetechome,_ dan memiliki surai merah darah yang mengagumkan. " Kemana sih mereka itu? sudah sejam lebih mereka telat." gerutu akashi yang tak melihat aomine dan kise. Aomine daiki, pemuda berkulit _black coffe_e yang memiliki surai biru tua dan juga iris mata yang berwarna senada dengan surainya itu. Sedangkan Kise ryouta adalah pemuda bersurai pirang yang memiliki iris mata semirip dengan warna madu.

"Kise, cepat buka pintunya." teriakan dengan ssura yang familiar ditelinga akashi membuat akashi menoleh kearah pintu itu.

"Tidak mau _ssu..._ aomine_cchi_ saja yang membuka nya... aku takut pada akashi_cchi_-_ssu~"_ ucap kise (menurut akashi)

" Kau itu penakut sekali..." kata aomine dan bisa akashi dengar ada sebuah kaki yang mendekat kearah pintu ini. ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan seringaian nya.

**cklek**

**ckrish**

"Darimana saja, hm? Daiki? Ryouta?" ucap akashi sembari memainkan guntingnya dan menyeringai kearah aomine dan kise. Aomine dan Kise membeku ditempat, lalu dengan patah-patah mereka menoleh keakashi yang sudah terlihat seperti malaikat maut.

"a-akashi_cchi_...?"

"a-akashi...?"

akashi tertawa setan dalam hati ketika melihat anggota team nya gugup setengah mati dihadapan nya. "Sekarang, daripada kalian berdiri diam disitu. lebih baik kalian masuk dan jalankan latihan kalian. ah, kalian mendapat latihan tambahan dariku. daiki, kau mendapat 4x latihan tambahan dariku sedangkan kau, ryouta. mendapat kan 2x latihan tambahan dariku." ucap akshi sembari meninggalkan aomine dan kise yang menganga tak percaya.

"Oi! Akashi! tunggu!" panggil aomine keakashi yang sedang duduk dikursi pinggir lapangan sembari berlari kearah nya. " hm?" tanggap akashi dengan seadanya tanpa menoleh kearah aomine. tiba-tiba dua lengan kekar ditempelkan didinding belakang nya dan aomine ternyata aomine yang menghimpitnya. Para anggota kiseki no sedai berusaha tak menghiraukan karena mereka masih ingin pulang cepat tanpa latihan tambahan. ah, kecuali kise yang terus menatap aomine dan akashi dengan pandangan sendu sembari menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"Apa-apaan kau, daiki?" desis akashi ke aomine yang menatap nya intens atau lebih tepatnya kearah bibir tipis merona itu.

"Kau yang apa-apaan. langsung memberiku latihan tambahan, aku tadi telat karena ada urusan yang harus ku urus tau." ucap aomine sembari membelai pipi akashi. entah kenapa, ia begitu terpesona saat melihat iris mata _heterochome_ milik akashi yang begitu bersinar.

"Huh? aku tak percaya." akashi membiarkan aomine membelai pipi nya itu dan senyum mengejek akashi mulai terukir dibibir tipis yang mulai membuat aomine ingin mengecup nya itu.

"Ayolah... aku tak perlu selalu memberitahu mu apapun bukan?" aomine memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Cium aku didepan anggota kiseki no sedai. jika kau mau aku menurunkan latihan tambahan mu." bisik akashi ditelinga aomine. ya, akashi mulai gila sekarang hanya karena pemuda yang ia cintai diam-diam itu menghabiskan waktu satu jam lebih dengan orang lain.

"Kau mulai gila,hm? tapi walaupun aomine berbisik seperti itu. ia mengikuti perintah akashi, dengan sedikit godaan darinya. ia melingkarkan tangan nya kepinggang ramping akashi.

"Ya, sebut aku gila saat kau juga mulai mengikutiku perintahku, daiki." ucap akashi sembari melingkarkan kedua lengan nya dileher aomine.

para anggota kiseki no sedai menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. sedangkan kise hanya tersenyum miris melihat itu, hatinya mencelos ketika melihat adegan dimana orang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam itu ingin berciuman dengan kapten nya.

"mungkin aku tertular darimu." akashi menunjukan raut kesal saat mendengar itu. dan lama kelamaan bibir kedua orang itupun akhirnya berpaut.

"a-ah... se-sepertinya aku mengganggu ya_-ssu?" _karna tak tahan melihat aomine yang terus terusan berciuman dengan akashi, akhirnya kise pun menginterupsi setelah lartihan nya selesai begitu juga dengan latihan tambahan nya.

akashi dan aomine tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. dengan segera mereka melepaskan ciuaman mereka sekaligus melepaskan diri satu sama lain ketika mereka melihat tubuh mereka yang begitu dekat. akashi pun memasang wajah datar nya dan menatap kise " mrenurut-" "ah, kise kau pulang saja duluan. aku belum menyelesai kan latihan dan latihan tambahan ku hehehe " ucapan akashi yang seakan ingin menantang kise terpotong oleh ucapan aomine.

akashi melirik aomine dengan kesal, lalu ia pun membuang muka.

aomine hanya tersenyum canggung melihat pemuda mungil yang merangkap sebagai kapten nya itu kesal karna tingkah nya.

kise hanya dapat tersenyum miris ketika melihat keakraban yang langsung terjalin diantara kapten nya dan orang yang ia cintai itu, padahal sebelum nya mereka sama sekali tak akrab. " baiklah-_ssu..._ aku pulang duluan. _Jaa na,_ akashi_cchi_, aomine_cchi_..." ucap kise sembari berlari menjauhi keduanya. Ya, kise sudah tak tahan ingin menangis. karena itu ia ingin pulang. mungkin setelah dikamar nya ia akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sembari menangis.

Diam-diam akashi menyeringai tipis ketika melihta kise yang seperti itu. sedangkan aomine hanya menatap punggung kise yan semakin menjauh dari dirinya maupun akashi dengan bingung.

"Nah, sekarang kau pulanglah bersama ku. hari semakin sore, latihan maupun latihan tambahan mu jalankan esok hari saja. Ayo..." kata akashi yang sedang menuju pintu keluar, tapi tiba- tiba ada yang menarik nya sehingga ia jatuh terlentang dilantai. " owch.. Apa yang mau kau lakukan, daiki?" tanya kashi saat melihat aomine menindihnya. " melanjutkan sampai ketitik puncaknya, sejuuro-sama..." kata aomine dengan nada mengejek dan langsung menyerang kembali bibir ranum akashi.

akashi hanya terbelalak mendengarkan perkataan aomine, dan lama kelamaan ia terhanyut dengan sentuhan aomine.

lalu desahan maupun erangan menggema ditempat latihan basket mereka, akibat perlakuan si pemain _ace_ yang me_rape_ kapten nya sendiri.

Yah~ selamat bercinta AoAka~ eh? bukan bercinta. mereka melakukan bukan atas dasar cinta tetapi atas dasar nafsu sang_ seme_ kalu sang _uke _sih udah jatuh cinta sama si _seme pervert_ itu.

**Keesokan harinya**

Untungnya, akashi dan aomine langsung pulang setelah melakukan kegiata malam mereka yang kemarin. dan sekarang akashi lah yang harus menanggung akibat dari perlakuan budak nya itu.

"Ugh! sialan! gara-gara perlakuan nya aku jadi tak bisa jalan dengan benar kan. Ugh! dasar! BakAomine!" rutuk sang kjapten yang sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya itu.

**Bruk.** tiba-tiba ada yang menubruknya sehingg ia terjatuh, dan merasakan nyeri yang berlebihan dibagian bawah nya karena yang jatuh duluan adalah bagian bawahnya. mungkin, salah nya juga kali ya karena terlalu khusyuk(?)merutuk pemuda yang mengambil ke-_virgin_ an nya sekaligus pemuda yang ia cintai.

"eh? akashi? kau tak apa?" akashi mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang tadi menubruknya dan ternyata itu adalah aomine. orang yang merenggut ke-_virgin_ an nya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai.

"Ya, tak apa." saat akashi ingin mencoba berdiri tiba-tiba ia merasakan rasa nyeri kembali mendera daerah bagian bawah nya. "ssssshhh..." desisnya untuk menahan rasa sakit itu.

"eh? kemarin... aku terlalu kasar ya? apa masih sakit?" bisik aomine dengan nada yang khawatir ketika melihat keringat yang mengucur dipelipis akashi karna menahan rasa sakit.

"Kemarin... aku tak mempermasalahkan hal kasar kemarin yang kau lakukan padaku. sekarang bantu aku ke ruang kesehatan. mungkin, aku akan membolos pelajaran saat ini." ucap akashi dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin agar tak ada yang mendengar.

"ha'i, kapten" dan dengan itu akashi digendong dibelakang oleh aomine lalu aomine berjalan menuju keruang kesehatan.

**Sesampainya Diruang Kesehatan**

**Tok Tok Tok.** aomine mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan dan langsung disambut oleh petugas disana. "Ada apa ya?" tanya petugas itu. akashi hanya menatap datar petugas itu sedangkan aomine tersenyum canggung. "Ano, teman saya sedang tak enak badan jadi... bolehkah ia beristirahat disini?" pertanyaan aomine langsung diangguk setuju kan oleh petugas itu sedang kan akashi hanya diam sambil memikirkan kata-kata aomine tadi. _'jadi... aku hanya dianggap seorang teman...olehnya?' _begitulah kira-kira isi hati akashi saat ini. dan sekarang ia sedang ditidurkan diranjang milik ruang kesehatan ini. " aku masuk kelas dulu,ne, akashi? kau harus tidur dan istirahat. _jaa ne, _akashi..." setelah berkat seperti itu aomine mengecup kening akashi dan berlari kearah kelasnya.

.

..

.

.

.

.

**please~ review~ minnatachi~ **


	2. Chapter 2 : Pertarungan pun Dimulai!

**Balasan Review :**

**.**

**Lance Corporal Narin**

Weeeh, saya tak melarang anda untuk menyebut si _black _itu tukang PHP kok! Dia kan emang tukang PHP (-w-).

Lance-san, kata nya kasian sama kise and akashi. Kok malah minta si _black _itu milih akashi sih? =w=) tapi saya setuju! #jduak

Hehe, Gomen, Lance-san. Saat itu saya tak fokus *Alesan!*. Ini udah dilanjut, terima kasih review nya, lance-san ^-^

.

**kerokero**

Yakin nih? AoAka lucu ya? masa sih? *Mode Baka : ON* hehe, aku juga suka AoAka. AoKi juga sih, tapi mereka udah nggak mutu #dihajar_FG_AoKi.

Nanti kupikirin deh, kero-san. Iya, arigatou dukungan nya ^_^.

.

**Zasm**

Huweleh~ Anda itu nge-fans sama AoAka atau Akashi nya doang? XD.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Is War.<strong>

**Chapter 2 : **Pertarungan dimulai

**.**

**Disclaimer : **Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Pairing : **AoAka (Aomine x Akashi) **or **AoKise (Aomine x Kise)

**Rate : **T.

**Genre : **Romance and Drama.

**Warning : OOC (maybe), TYPO, TAK SESUAI EYD, GAJE, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR, YAOI, SLASH, CRACK PAIRING, ALUR TAK BERATURAN, CERITA YANG HAMPIR DILUPAKAN OLEH AUTHOR-_- #PLAK**.

**Happy Reading ^_^**

**Dont Like, Dont read ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>'Sangat mengecewakan...' <em>Batin Akashi sembari menatap kosong langit-langit ruang kesehatan itu. Rasa kecewa masih menyelimutinya saat Aomine hanya menganggap nya teman.

Kadang, Akashi berpikir. Akankah benang merah nya tersambung dengan benang merah nya Aomine? Arti dari perkataan nya adalah... Akankah ia dan Aomine berjodoh sampai diatas altar merah nanti?

Belum lagi, kejadian semalam masih berputar dikepalanya bagaikan kaset yang rusak. Ia meremas surai merah nya, Frustasi.

_'Kenapa dengan mudah nya aku memberikan keperjakaan ku?! Kenapa aku dengan mudah nya terhanyut akan sentuhan nya?! Argh! Kau sangat memalukan, sei!' _Batin Akashi lagi, dan itu adalah sebuah hal yang membuat Akashi muak.

"Aaargh!" Teriak nya sembari mengubah posisi nya menjadi terduduk tanpa sadar dan...

"Ssssshhh... _ittai yo..._" ringis nya sambil mengelus pinggang nya karena kejadian semalam.

"Akashicchi, _Daijobu ka?_" Akashi terdiam mendengar suara itu, suara dari seseorang yang sudah ia anggap rival. Dalam merebutkan Aomine tentunya. dan saat ia menoleh, Ia mendapatkan Kise yang sedang tersenyum riang pada nya. Walaupun ia tahu, itu adalah senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"_Daijobu da yo..._ Lagipula, kenapa kau disini, Ryouta? Bukankah kau seharus nya ada dikelas?" Tanya Akashi. Kise hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar nya.

" Aku disuruh Aominecchi untuk menjaga Akashicchi... Yah~ nggak disuruh sih... cuma dibilangin doang sama dia kalau Akashicchi sakit. Jadi nya aku kemari deh buat jagain Akashicchi. Hehehe" tawa-an canggung yang Akashi dengar itu seperti tawa-an miris.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, Ryouta." Kata Akashi sembari menatap jendela yang menurutnya lebih baik daripada wajah kesakitan Kise.

Kise tersenyum-sendu- pada Akashi. Ia pun menghampiri Akashi dan memeluk Akashi dari samping. Akashi tersentak akan perlakuan Kise dan ia bisa merasakan tubuh yang sedang memeluk nya ini... Bergetar.

"N-Ne, Akashicchi. Rasanya itu... sakit ya...? Ketika melihat orang yang kita cintai itu... berperilaku penuh kasih sayang pada orang lain... sementara kita yang selalu ada disamping mau dihadapan nya... tak dianggap oleh nya... Hahaha... Aku menyedihkan ya...Akashicchi? hiks." Ucapan dengan suara yang tercekat dari Kise itu membuat Akashi merasa bersalah. Ia sudah tahu semuanya, dari Kise yang mencintai aomine, Kise yang mencari perhatian Aomine, Kise yang selalu ingin Aomine disamping nya, sampai dimana Kise yang hancur akibat kelakuan nya. Ia tahu ini salah...

Tetapi ia pun tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya terus-terusan saat melihat Aomine yang begitu dekat dengan Kise. Tidak. Ia juga manusia yang punya perasaan. Ia ingin Aomine hanya untuk nya. Egois memang, tapi bukankah cinta itu adalah sebuah ke-egoisan?

"Ne, Akashicchi... Kau mencintai Aominecchi ya?"

**Deg.**

pertanyaan dari Kise membuat matanya terbelalak dan Kise pun segera melepas pelukan nya. Ia menghapus air mata yang membekas dipipinya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Akashi.

_'Sakit, Akashicchi. Sakit. Saat kau mengetahui orang yang kau cintai itu juga dicintai oleh orang yang selama ini kau kagumi... semua ini hanya mimpi. Iya kan, Akashicchi? Semua perasaan ini hanya bualan belaka kan, Aominecchi? Haha, aku memang bodoh ya? Masa bilang kayak gitu padahal udah tahu ini beneran. Bodohnya kau, Ryouta...' _Batin Kise yang tanpa sadar iris emas nya mengalirkan air mata tetapi langsung dihapus oleh nya.

'_Kenapa dipendam, Ryouta? Aku tahu kau juga mencintai Daiki. Tapi kenapa kau pendam sendiri? Cinta mu akan remuk perlahan jika kau hanya memendam nya. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan perasaan mu pada Daiki dulu, Ryouta? Bukankah perasaan mu muncul karena ada nya Daiki yang selalu disampingmu? Kau terlalu naif, Ryouta...' _Batin Akashi yang sesang melihat Kise menghapus air mata nya.

"Ryouta..." Panggil Akashi. Ia ingin benang merah nya tersambung dengan benang merah Aomine tanpa memerdulikan orang yang juga mencintai Aomine. Tapi ia tak se-egois itu, ia juga manusia. Ia masih memiliki hati nurani. Ia tak mungkin membiar kan anggotanya terus terpuruk.

"Ya, Akashicchi?" Suara Kise masih terdengar tercekat ditelinga Akashi. Tetapi, ia juga sedang menetralkan suara nya agar kembali normal. Suara nya juga serasa tercekat saat ingin bilang hal yang menyakitkan itu juga.

"Bagaimana... Kalau kita... Bersaing untuk mendapatkan... Hati Daiki? Yang menang adalah... Yang dinyatakan cinta oleh Daiki terlebih dahulu... Mau?" Akashi menggigit bibir bawah nya setelah mengatakan itu.

'_sial! Suaraku masih tercekat! Kukira sudah tak tercekat! Cih, menyebalkan!' _Batin Akashi merutuki suara nya yang tercekat itu.

"Tentu saja-ssu! _Arigatou... _Akashicchi!" Teriak Kise sembari kembali memeluk Akashi. Ia bersyukur, karena sang kapten tak se-egois yang ia kira.

"Hmmm, _Mondainai_(Tak masalah)"ucap Akashi sembari melepas-secara paksa- pelukan Kise. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena Akashi-dengan kasar nya- melepaskan pelukan Kise.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kurokocchi~ <em>Arigatou~<em>" Kata Kise dengan nada yang ceria sembari membantu Akashi berjalan (Reader(s) : Sebegitu kaar nya kah Aomine sampai bikin Akashi nggak bisa jalan seharian? Ck, Ck, Ck./Author : Bunuh aja tuh, si ahomine itu #dibunuh_duluan)

Kise berterima kasih sama Kuroko karena si _phantom_ itu ngasih bekal ke dia saat dia baru aja dateng ke atas atap itu. Dan dengan sangat-amat- kebetulan sekali Kise tak membawa bekal nya.

Aomine yang sedang tiduran sembari menutup wajah nya dengan sebuah buku...entah apa nama nya pun langsung menoleh kearah Kise dan itu membuat buku yang tadi menutup wajah nya jatuh.

iris mata _dark__ blue _bertemu dengan iris mata heterokom.

Iris _dark blue _itu terbelalak. Dan dengan cepat Aomine berdiri dan berjalan ke Akashi dan Kise-yang notabene sedang membantu Akashi berjalan-

"Eh? Aominecchi?!" Pekik Kise saat tiba-tiba saja Aomine ada didepan nya dan Akashi. Akashi hanya diam dan mengalihkan wajah nya.

"Aka-chin... sini, duduk disamping aku..." Ucap Murasakibara yang sedang makan bekal nya yang... -super- banyak itu sembari menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disamping nya.

Akashi mengangguk dan melepaskan bantuan Kise. Dengan tertatih-tatih ia berjalan kearah Murasakibara dan duduk disampingnya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima sembari meneliti sesuatu yang janggal pada Akashi.

"_Sore wa anata o kishinai (_itu bukan urusan mu), Shintarou" Ketus Akashi. Ia membuka bekal nya dan memakan isi bekal itu dengan anggun ala bangsawan.

"Akashi-kun, kenapa kau tadi membolos pelajaran?" Tanya Kuroko dengan datar.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan bertanya, Tetsuya?" Tanya balik Akashi dengan sarkastik sembari tetap memakan bekal nya.

Dan semua nya pun diam.

Aomine menatap Akashi dengan intens. Tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan kurus itu dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan bahwa bekal Akashi telah jatuh.

"Ne, Ada masalah apa dengan mu sehingga menarik ku ke bilik kamar mandi, hm?" Tanya Akashi sembari melipat kedua tangan nya didepan dada dan ber-ekspresi datar. Seakan ia tak takut dengan apa yang akan Aomine lakukan selanjutnya. Padahal posisi yang dihimpit Aomine diantara tembok itu adslah posisi yang -Sangat- Berbahaya, dalam artian lain.

Tiba-tiba Aomine memeluk nya sembari berbisik ditelinga Akashi "Aku... minta maaf karena terlalu kasar... semalam... apalagi... kita sama sekali belum... punya hubungan sama sekali..." seperti itulah bisikan nya.

Aomine melepaskan pelukan nya pada Akashi dan mencengkram pelan bahu kecil Akashi. Tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke Akashi Dan selanjut nya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC (To Be Continued)**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** Jangan lah anda kecewa dengan bagian yang membuat anda ingin menjerit ne? Nyehehehe~ saya seneeeeng banget bikin orang kesel lho~ dan ok, serius. Pairing akan ditentukan dengan voting terbanyak.

Dan untuk Akhir Kata.

.

.

.

**Please~ Review~**

**Sekian Terima Kasih...**

_._

**Greetings Of Peace, From Aoi No Kizu.**

**.**

**Sayonara~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Lie

Melihat Aomine yang mendekati wajahnya, Akashi pun menodongkan gunting nya disisi wajah Aomine sehingga pergerakan Aomine terhenti seketika.

"Kau yakin meminta maafku dengan cara itu, Daiki? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa caramu itu salah? Mengalihkan kesalahan mu pada nafsu birahi seseorang? Lemah."

Akashi berkata dingin pada Aomine dan mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, meninggalkan Aomine sendirian.

Aomine memukul dinding disebelahnya sembari mengumpat kata "Sial." Dan pergi menuju kelasnya.

Kise tak tahu harus apa sekarang. Tadi ia hanya ibgin mengikuti Aomine dan Akashi saja tetapi kenapa berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang membeku seperti ini?

_Oh tuhan..._

Ia menghela nafas dan mulai beranjak dari bilik kamar mandi disebelah bilik kamar mandi yang tadi ditempati oleh AoAka itu.

_Ini semakin Rumit..._

Batin mereka bertiga sembari berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Sesampainya dikelas, mereka duduk dikursi mereka secara bersamaan meskipun kelas mereka bertiga berbeda.

Akashi mulai membaca sebuah novel tetapi pikiran nya sudah melayang entah kemana.

Aomine menatap keluar jendela yang menampilkan cuaca yang cerah, berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang sedang gundah (Author : Ceilah! Tulisan nya gundah! #ditampar)

Kise menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua tangan nya yang melipay diatas meja sembari memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

_Apa harus aku berbohong?_

Lagi-lagi, Batin mereka berucap secara bersamaan. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, akan ada nya 'badai' yang akan membuat kusut tali merah mereka bertiga.

* * *

><p><strong>Love Is War.<strong>

**Chapter 2 :** Lie.

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke is** Fujimaki Tadatoshi. This Fic is Mine.

**Pairing : **AoAka (Aomine x Akashi) or AoKise (Aomine x Kise.) ?

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance and Drama.

**Warning : Yaoi, slash, sho-ai, BL, MXM, Tak sesuai EYD, TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR.**

**Dont like? Dont Read.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Akashi bahkan tak bisa memperhatikan setiap pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh <em>se<em>_nsei-_nya hanya karena masalah itu.

Biasanya, ia akan memperhatikan semua pelajaran yang diterangkan. tetapi, hanya karena hatinya sedang tak menentu ia tak bisa belajar dengan baik.

Kise yang biasanya menatap papan tulis-tetapi pelajaran yang diterangkan hanya mampu diserap sedikit oleh otak nya- kini hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan nya, lelah akan pikiran-pikiran yang mendatanginya.

Aomine yang memang tak pernah mendengarkan maupun memperhatikan, hanya memandang sendu cuaca cerah itu.

Mereka sama sekali tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melumpuhkan(?) Masalah ini, bahkan Akashi yang berotak cerdas pun tak bisa.

Dan mereka hanya terdiam melamun, memikirkan apa yang akan menyambut mereka nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat.<strong>

**(*,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,*)**

Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduk nya setelah membereskan buku-buku yang sama sekali tak iabaca maupun ia simak. Dan membeku ketika ia berjalan menuju ruang guru bertemu kedua orang yang memiliki arti tersendiri dihidup Akashi.

Kise berjalan gontai keluar kelas nya dan berhenti ketika adanya dua orang lain didepan kelasnya

Aomine berhenti berjalan saat melihat dua orang yang memiliki tinggi dibawahnya ada dihadapan nya dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Akashicchi? Aominecchi? Kebetulan sekali ssu!" -Kise-

"Ah, Ryouta, Daiki. Kebetulan." -Akashi-

"Akashi? Kise? Sangat kebetulan ya?" -Aomine-

Mereka berucap secara bersamaan drngan makna yang juga sama sehingga mereka jadi canggung sendiri.

Melirik jam tangan nya yang menunjukkan pukul 09.18, Akashi berucap "Maaf, Tetapi aku harus keruang guru sekarang. Permisi." Dan berlalu dari hadapan Aomine dan Kise.

Kini, hanya tinggal Kise dan Aomine yang masih canggung.

"J-jadi, mau makan bersama denganku diatap ssu?"

Kise memecahkan kecanggungan diantara keduanya dengan pertanyaan nya.

"Um, kurasa ide bagus."

Dan Kise dengan Aomine didepan nya berjalan menuju atap. Setidaknya Kise bisa berduaan dengan Aomine senentara Akashi sedang mengadakan rapat guru dan OSIS.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Akashi mendengar ucapan mereka dibalik dinding terdekat sembari bersedekap dada.

_Kau beruntung, Ryouta._

Batin nya berucap sebelum melangkahkan kaki nya keruang guru.

* * *

><p><strong>DiAtap<strong>

**(^/^)**

Aomine duduk disamping Kise sembari memakan bento nya dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan Kise yang sibuk menyembunyikan kegelisahan nya didekat sang pujaan hati (Author : Ceileh! #dilempar).

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Kise?!"

Kesal karena acara makan-memakan nya diganggu oleh Kise yang tak bisa 'diam', Akhirnya Aomine sedikit membentak Kise.

"Aominecchi..."

"Apa?"

"Aominecchi..."

"Apa, Kise?"

"Ao-"

"IYA! APA, KISE?!"

Lagi-lagi Aomine membentak Kise karena selalu memanggil namanya. Sebenarnya dia itu kenapa sih? Sampai harus memanggil namanya berunglang kali.

Hening sejenak sampai Kise membuka mulutnya

..."Apakah kau mencintaiku, Aominecchi?"

**Deg.**

Jantung Aomine mulai berdetak Abnormal hanya karena mendengar Kise yang berbicara seperti itu sembari menundukkan kepala nya menatap bento yang ada ditangan nya.

_Maafkan aku yang egois ini, Akashicchi..._

Batin Kise, Menyesal. Aomine menatap Kise intens dan Kise juga mulai menatap iris mata Aomine yang selalu membuatnya terpesona.

Lalu, mereka hanya diam menatap iris mata lawan bicara mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p><strong>Diruang guru<strong>

**(O_O)**

**Deg.**

Akashi sedikit melebarkan mata nya ketika sesak mulai menyerang dirinya sebelum kembali ke wajah datar nya tanpa memperdulikan sesak itu.

_Ada apa sekarang?_

Batin nya bertanya-tanya. Akashi merasakan firasat buruk sekarang. Dan itu menyangkut... Aomine. Ia tak tahu, tetapi memang itulah yang membuat Akashi sesak.

Sosok Aomine yang pergi, muncul dipikiran nya. Ia tak tahu! Ia tak tahu kenapa! Tetapi, tubuhnya membeku. Bagaikan menjadi es, ia tak bisa bergerak. Kaku.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Daiki?_

Pertanyaan tak terjawab kembali muncul dipikiran nya. Dan ia hanya menatap kosong jendela yang jauh didepan nya, tanpa memperdulikan rapat antar Guru dan OSIS itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Pulang Sekolah<strong>

**(Q_Q)**

Akashi melebarkan matanya ketika melihat Kise mencium Aomine didepan gerbang sebelum berlalu pergi dari tempatnya.

Mengubah wajahnya menjadi datar kembali, Akashi berjalan mendekati Aomine yang masih membungkuk seperti batu.

Beruntung mobil jemputan nya belum datang, jadilah ia bisa mengobrol sebentar dengan Aomine.

"Daiki."

Akashi memanggil aomine dengan suara yang datar, membuat Aomine tersentak dan menegakan tubuhnya kembali lalu menatap Akashi didepan nya.

"Habis dicium oleh Ryouta, huh?"

"E-eh?"

Aomine jadi salah tingkah ketika Akashi bertanya seperti itu. Dan Akashi hanya mendengus melihat Aomine salah tingkah.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnua pada tembok pembatas gerbang dan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata

"Kau mencintai Ryouta, Daiki?"

Sejenak Aomine dapat mendengar nada sendu dari Akashi tetapi ia langsung menepis itu semua. Aomine menundukkan kepalanya, merasa menatap sepatunya lebih baik dari pada menatap wajah datar Akashi.

_Maaf, aku harus berbohong padamu Akashi. Aku hanya tak ingin kau menjauhi ku._

"Ya, dan kami sudah berpacaran tadi."

**Deg.**

Sudah berapa kali jantung nya berdetak abnormal hari ini? Belum lagi sesak yang mendera, membuat Akashi harus mengatur napasnya.

Hening sebelum akhirnya jemputan Akashi datang dan Akashi yang berjalan mendekati mobil nya sembari bergumam

"Aku takkan kalah darimu, Ryouta."

Dan pergi.

Aomine hanya menghela napas dan pergi dari tempatnya menuju rumah nya.

**.O.**

**.O.**

**.O.**

**TBC (To Be Continued.)**

* * *

><p>Gak perlu banyak bacot(?) Saya akan bales review langsung.<p>

**KeroKero**

e-eh? Kero-san? Jangan meluk saya, nanti kau dibacok(?) Seme saya lho~.

Gomen, pas itu kena WB langsung.

Aomine tadinya mau nyium Akashi tapi gak jadi ketika pelindung Akashi-Gunting nya- datang(?). :v

Kise kali ini lagi seneng-senengnya, Kero-san. Dan Aomine bakal tanggung jawab kok, pasti ^-^)q

Ini udah lanjut, kamu boleh kok manggil aku aoi!

Makasih review nya ^o^)/

**Risuki Hitomi**

Oke! AoAka! tapi kali ini AoKise. Maaf ya? Makasih reviewnya! ^-^)/

**Araya. Faiqo**

Huweee~ telinga saya~ remuk(?) Sudah~ #plak

Ini AoAka. Tapi diumumin nya chap besok oke? Kali ini sih, AoKise. Tapi tenang, AoAka akan selalu dihati(?).

Oke! AoAka!

Ini udah lanjut, Terima kasih reviewnya! ^,^)/

**Letty-chan19**

Heeeeee! Mirip darimana nya, Letty-san? *baca-baca fic MLiML(My lord is my love sama LIW (Love is war)* Masa sih Letty-san? Huweeee! Apa perlu ku delete?! T.T) *pundung

Eh? Letty-san suka? Arigatou!. Nanti AoAka kok. Tapi karena harus ada konflik, jadinya aku bikin AoKise sekarang.

Terima kasih review nya! ^o^)/

**.w.**

**.w.**

**.w.**

**Last Word...**

**.n.**

**.n.**

**.n.**

**Review, Please?**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Result Of a Lie

Setelah dijemput, Akashi langsung pergi kekamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya lalu ia mulai menutup matanya sehingga ia terbawa arus mimpi, yang mungkin saja kelam.

Kise yang sedang berpose untuk pemotretan merasakan adanya hal buruk yang mengancamnya. Apa itu tentang kisah cintanya? atau yang lainnya? entahlah, Kise tak tahu. kini Yang terpenting adalah pemotretan nya yang selesai, pulang dan tidur dikasur tercintanya lalu berangkat kesekolah untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

Dan Aomine dirumah hanya duduk santai disofa dengan majalah _favorite-_nya, sayangnya pikiran nya telah melayang entah kemana.

Dan pastinya mereka ingin mengetahui sebuah kebenaran yang masih belum terungkap itu.

Tetapi, Apakah mereka akan bahagia jika mengetahui kebenaran itu?

dan Apakah, Doa mereka untuk tetap bersama sang pujaan hati mereka masing-masing akan terkabul dengan adanya sebuah kebohongan diantara mereka?

Mereka berharap, bahwa suatu saat nanti pujaan hati mereka akan bahagia dengan pilihan mereka sendiri. Ya, mereka berharap seperti itu.

* * *

><p><strong>Love is War<strong>

**Chapter 4 : **The result of a lie

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ©** Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**Love is war © **The Light Of Aoi.

**Rate : **T

**Genre :** Romance, And Drama.

**Pairing :** Main; AoAka. Slight; AoKise

**Warning** : Yaoi, slash, sho-ai, BL, MXM, Tak sesuai EYD, TYPO(S) EVERYWHERE, SUKA-SUKA AUTHOR.

Dont like? Dont Read.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Akashi Kini berjalan kearah kelasnya dan pada saat ditangga, ia tak menyangka Kise dan Aomine akan berciuman. Dan yang membuatnya heran adalah, Kenapa mereka bisa berangkat sepagi ini? padahal ini masih jam 05.00 pagi. Ia datang kesekolah karena memang ia harus disiplin dan harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas OSIS.<p>

Apakah mereka hanya ingin ber-_hentai _ria disini? Memalukan. Akashi mendengus dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali sebelum ia hentikkan langkahnya, lagi. Dan ia berdehem sebentar lalu berucap;

"_Ohayou, _Daiki, Ryouta." Hanya untuk berbasa-basi sebelum Akashi akan mengeluarkan semburan nya paa mereka berdua.

Hatinya yang terasa diremas, tak ia perdulikan. Ia hanya ingin menegakkan peraturan sekolah yang terus dilanggar oleh para siswa sekaligus mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas pada orang yang bersalah itu.

Mendengar ada sebuah sapaan, Aomine dan Kise membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Dan mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka sebelum menatap seseorang yang sudah mengangganggu mereka.

**Gulp.**

Mereka berani bersumpah seringai yang Akashi tunjukan adalah seringai malaikat pencabut nyawa sekarang.

"Ikut aku." dan Dengan Pasrah Aomine dan Kise mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah kaki Akashiyang pastinya menuju ruang OSIS itu.

**Diruang OSIS**

Akashi membuka pintu ruangan itu dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu dengan kedua _Babu-_Nya yang mengikuti dirinya. Lalu Akashi duduk di_Singgasana _nya dengan Angkuh setelah itu Akashi menatap Kise dan Aomine-yang sudah duduk dikursi yang berada Di depan mejanya- secara bergantian dengan tatapan dingin nan menusuk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian pikirkan, huh?" Akashi pun mulai memecah keheningan dengan sebuah topik 'Ciuman' tadi.

"_Gomen..."_ Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Aomine dan Kise yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Akashi hanya menghela napasnya dan memijat pelan pelipisnya yang mulai dirasakan sakit itu.

"Tatap aku dan jawab pertanyaanku." sontak saja Kise dan Aomine menegakkan tubuh mereka untuk menatap mata Akashi. Ingat, Perintah Akashi itu **Mutlak.**

"Kami tak sengaja ssu..."

"untuk kali ini,Aku setuju dengan Kise, Akashi."

"Lalu? kenapa harus ditengah tangga? seharusnya kalian melakukan itu bukan disitu. melainkan tempat yang lebih privasi.

"Kan sudah kubilang itu tak sengaja, Akashicchi."

"Diam. Aku tahu kalian sudah berpacaran tetapi bukan berati kalian bisa melakukan hal seenaknya."

"kenapa kau selalu mengintimidasi orang lain sih?! Lihat, kau mwmbuat mata Kuse berkaca-kaca karena perbuatanmu kau tahu."

**Deg.**

"Diam dan biarkan ia menangis. Kau," Akashi menunjuk Aomine. "Seharusnya bisa menjaga kelakuanmu. Jangan seenaknya kalian berciuman-" Jeda sejenak "Ala _French _disini..." Akashi membuang mukanya, tak ingin menunjukan tatapan sendunya.

Tetapi, tanpa Akashi ketahui. Kise melihat tatapan sendu itu. Dan dari situlah perasaan bersalahnya membesar, membuat Kise harus Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya dengan cara menggantinya dengan rasa sakit.

_Gomenasai... Akashicchi... _Kise membatin. Akashi kembali menatap pasangan AoKise ini.

"Dan Kau, Ryouta... Bukankah kau tidak **_Hentai_ **Seperti Daiki, huh?" Tanya Akashi dengan sebuah penekanan dalam kata _hentai _nya. Jelas saja, Aomine kesal akan perkataan Akashi tetapi ia tetap diam. Takut dibacok(?) gunting Akashi ceritanya.

"I-iya... _G-Gomenasai, _Akashicchi..." Ucap Kise dengan gugup. Pasalnya, mata Akashi terus mengintimidasi dirinya secara lebih daripada Aomine.

Akashi melirik jam dinding yang ternyata menunjukan jam 06.18 pagi, yang berarti masuk kelas 12 menit lagi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka sudah mengintimidasi orang selama 48 menit. "Hhh~ jika kalian mengulanginya lagi. Akan kupastikan kalian mendapatkan hukuman yang berat. Sekarang, pergi kekelas kalian."

lalu Aomine dan Kise meninggalkan Akashi diruang OSIS sendirian.

_Apa Aku bisa menang darimu, Ryouta/Akashicchi? _Batin Akashi yang menatap langit-langit ruang OSIS dan Kise yang sedang berjalan kekelasnya.

_pastinya bisa. Aku adalah seorang Akashi yang selalu menang dan benar. _Lanjut batin Akashi. Sedangkan Kise diam merenung ditempatnya duduk, entah apa yang sedang dipikirannya.

Kuroko yang sedang membaca sebuah novel, melirik Kise yang biasanya memeluk dirinya. _Kise-kun kenapa ya? _Tanya Kuroko dalam hatinya.

Biasanya pemuda bersurai kuning itu akan sangat _hiperaktif _didekatnya, tetapi kini pemuda itu malah diam saja. Apa yang terjadi pada pemuda bersurai kuning itu?

Dan saat Kuroko melihat pandangan mata Kise, ia melihat bahwa pandangan Kise kosong. Yang berarti pemuda itu sedang melamunkab sesuatu. Akhir-akhir ini memang Kuroko lihat pemuda itu sering melamunkan sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiran Kise?

Tak mau melihat orang yang diam-diam Kuroko cintai itu melamun terlalu panjang, Kuroko menepuk bahu Kise sehingga Kise tersentak Akan perbuatannya. Lalu Kise menatap Kuroko, dan dapat Kuroko lihat bahwa Kekosongan masih terpatri disana walau hanya sedikit.

"_Gomenasai _karena telah membuyarkan lamunan mu. Tetapi pelajaran akan segera dimulai, Kise-_kun." _Kuroko tersenyum tipis pada Kise lalu kembali menatap gueu yang baru datang itu. Kise juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kuroko dengan sebuah pertanyaan dibenaknya seperti :

_Apakah tadi Kurokocchi tersenyum padaku ssu?_

.

.

.

Yah, tanpa Kise ketahui. Kuroko bisa lebih menunjukan sebuah emosi didekat pemuda bersurai pirang itu.

* * *

><p>Aomine tak menyangka bahwa pelajaran yang berlangsung akan selama ini. Ia sampai harus menguap mendengar celotehan tak jelas(?) dari guru didepan kelasnya itu.<p>

Ia ingin cepat-cepat istirahat. Agar ia bisa menemukan sosok yang dirindukan nya. Yaitu, Aka-

_Lho? kok aku malah merindukan si merah itu ya? bukankah aku seharusnya merindukan Kise? Apa kebohongan ku akan berdampak seperti ini?_

Lalu sosok Akashi terbayang dipikiran Aomine. Membuat Aomine harus menggelengkan kepala agar sosok Akashi hilang dari pikiran nya.

Sang guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran, Hanya mampu menghela napasnya. Ia sudah lelah akan sikap si preman sekolah itu. Maka dari itu, ia membiarkan si preman sekolah itu berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Aomine pun tak dapat menghilangkan sosok Akashi dipikirannya, sosok Akashi yang dibawahnya dan lainnya. Tak dapat ia pungkiri ia telah membohongi perasaan nya sendiri dengan berpacaran dengan Kise. Apakah itu artinya ia hanya menganggap Kise sebagai pelariannya?

Entahlah, Aomine tak tahu. Cinta itu rumit. Bagaikan sebuah segitiga. Dan ia yang harus menjadi titik tajamnya, titik yang menjulang keatasnya, titik yang selalu diperebutkan oleh kedua titik bawahnya. Ia yang menjadi titik tajam bagian atas itu harus menyakiti kedua titik itu.

Ah, pikirannya hanya bisa membuka sedikit rahasia tentang cinta. Yaitu;

.

Cinta itu tak dapat ia bohongi dengan sendirinya.

* * *

><p>Akashi tak menyangka ia akan terus mengerjakan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas didepannya. Sudah berapa jam ia duduk dikursi ini? keram sekali rasanya. Tangannya bahkan pegal untuk menanda tangani semua kertas didepannya ini.<p>

Ia yang sebagai Ketua OSIS sekaligus Sekretaris muda kepala sekolah harus membantu apa yang dikerjakan oleh kepala sekolah itu suruh. Dan sebagai ketua OSIS, ia harus memperhatikan murid-muridnya. Belum lagi ia adalah kapten di _team _basket. Bertambah sudah beban nya.

"Akashi-_kun, _kau tak perlu memaksakan dirimu _ne?_ biar aku dan Midorin saja yang mengerjakan tugasmu." Ucapan momoi membuat Kashi menghentikan kegiatan membaca laporan nya itu. Lalu Akashi menatap Momoi yang membawa setumpuk kertas lagi.

Kemudian Akashi menyuruh Momoi nenaruh kertas-kertas itu dimejanya dan Akashi menyandarkan punggung nya yang pegal karena selalu tegak itu. Capek juga rasanya menjadi Ketua OSIS, Sekretaris muda Kepala sekolah dan kapten _Team _Basket.

"Kalian kembali saja ke kelas kalian. Kurasa aku masih bisa melakukan nya." Kata Akashi pada Momoi dan Midorima. Sedangkan yang diberikan perkataan seperti itu hanya mampu menghela napas mereka dan mengangguk setelah itu mereka meninggalkan Akashi sendirian diruang OSIS ini.

Akashi kembali mengerjakan tugasnya sembari membatin; _lama-lama aku disangka pacaran sama kertas nih._

.

Pokoknya, Akashi akan memutuskan jabatan nya sebagai Ketua OSIS sekaligus Sekretaris muda kepala sekolah saat ia naik ke kelas 9 Nanti.

Sudah kapok dia.

* * *

><p><strong>Istirahat<strong>

Akashi tak menyangka ia akan menghabiskan waktunya bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas selama 2 jam lebih. Lebih baik ia ke atap sekarang. Untuk menyejukkan pikirannya sekaligus memakan _bento _nya.

Saat Diatap, ada sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan

_Maaf, Akashi-kun._

_Kami; aku, Muk-kun, dan Midorin Harus kencan ditaman belakang._

_Ini bukan seperti Aku yang direbutkan oleh kedua pria ini, Akashi-kun._

_Tapi kami mengadakan three date versi kami untuk melakukan ... Yah, kau tahulah.. Malam mingguan._

_Jadi, jangan gunting kami ne, Akashi-kun? _

_Aku menyayangimu :-*_

_-Momoi Satsuki_

Ingatkan Akashi untuk memberikan mereka hukuman nanti.

Tapi tak apalah, sendiri lebih tenang daripada ramai-ramai yang pastinya berisik.

Tetapi,

**Cklek**

Ia tak menyangka bahwa Aomine akan makan diatap juga.

Jadilah, kini hanya mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dengan suasana hening yang tercipta.

Sampai akhirnya,

"Akashi..."

Aomine memecahkan keheningan itu. Akashi menoleh pada Aomine tetapi, ia tak menyangka bahwa Aomine akan...

.

Menciumnya. tepat dibibir.

* * *

><p>Oh, ingatkan Kise untuk jangan memasang telinganya saat pelajaran berlangsung. Karena rasanya kini otaknya akan pecah akibat celotehan-celotehan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran itu masuk ke telinganya.<p>

Kise sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa mendengarkan musik itu lebih baik daripada mensengarkan celotehan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran itu.

Dan lihatlah akibatnya, kepalanya kini sedang terkulai lemas dimejanya dengan sebuah aura gelap diatas kepalanya. Pundung sendiri rasanya ketika tahu bahwa otaknya hanya mampu menangkap sedikit pelajaran.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempat duduk nya dan menduduki tempat duduk didepan meja Kise yang masih pundung itu.

"Kise-_kun..."_

"Hmm..."

"Kise-_kun..."_

"HMMM..."

"Kise-_kun..."_

"Iya, Apa, Kurokocchi?"

"Ayo kita ke atap."

"Tidak mau _ssu~_ Aku malas sekali kesana~"

"Kita kan sudah ada janji sama Akashi-_kun _untuk ke atap."

"Aaah~ tidak mau _ssu~"_

"Cepat atau kita akan dipotong oleh guntingnya Akashi-_kun." _

Dan dengan berakhirnya percakapan-**GAJE- **itu, Kuroko menyeret Kise dengan sangat-**tidak- **_elite-_nya -

"Huweeee~ Kurokocchi jahat _ssu~!" _

-Yang diiringi rengekan dari Kise disetiap 'perjalanan'nya.

* * *

><p>Saat sudah didepan pintu atap, Kuroko menghentikkan langkahnya dan itu membuat Kise juga berhenti. Kuroko yang mempunyai telinga yang cukup tajam bisa mendengar suara kecipakan didalam sana.<p>

_Sebenarnya ada apa disana? _batin Kuroko bertanya-tanya akan apa yang terjadi diatap itu. Lalu tanpa memperdulikan Kise yang memandangnya bingung, Kuroko mengintip dibalik celah pintu.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Akashi yang tengah berciuman mesra disana dengan kedua tangan Akashi yang dicengkram erat oleh Aomine.

Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Kise untuk kembali kekelas agar Kuroko dan Kise tak mengganggu acara Akashi dan Aomine.

Tetapi, Kise menarik tangan nya kembali. Membuat dirinya berhenti dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kise.

"Kenapa balik lagi _ssu?" _

Mencoba mencari alasan, Kuroko menjawab "Aku tak melihat Akashi-_kun _didalam. Jadi mungkin ia sudah selesai."

"_Souka?"_

_"_Ya."

"aku tak yakin _ssu. _Aku ngintip dulu ah~"

"Ja-"

"A-Aominecchi...?"

Terlambat. Kuroko terlambat untuk mencegah Kise agar tak melihat itu semua. Dan kini ia hanya dapat menatap Kise dengan sendu karena tubuh Kise mulai bergetar.

_Aominecchi... Jahat ssu... Jahat..._

Kise menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar dengan kuat_. _Ia melihat itu semua. Bagaimana cara Aomine yang mencium paksa Akashi. Bagamimana cara Akashi yang mencoba melepaskan ciuman itu. Bagaiman Aomine yang melakukan ciuman ala _french _dengan Akashi. Ia... Sakit hati.

"Hiks..." satu isakan lolos dan saat itu juga tubuhnya dibalikkan oleh Kuroko. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tak ingin menunjukan wajah tangisnya.

"Hiks..." Isakan kedua lolos dan pada saat itu juga kehangatan menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan pandangan nya yang tadinya melihat lantai kini ia melihat surai biru yang lembut.

"Jangan menangis, Kise-_kun..."_ Kuroko Mengelus punggung Kise. Ia yang mencintai pemuda bersurai kuning ini tentu saja tak tega melihat nya menangis.

dan Kise membalas pelukan itu lebih erat lagi. Ia hanya ingin bersandar untuk sejenak. Melupakan segalanya untuk sebentar. Melupakan perasaan tak terbalasnya untuk sejam saja.

Agar ia bisa merasakan, bahwa bukan hanya Aomine yang dicarinya. Tetapi masih ada yang lain.

* * *

><p>Dan saat pulang sekolah, Aomine tak melihat kekasihnya sama sekali kini. Dikelaspun tak ada. Jadi ada kemungkinan bahwa pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah pulang.<p>

Tetapi, tak ia sangka bahwa ia juga tak melihat Akashi saat pulang sekolah. Dikepas maupun diruang OSIS pun tak ada. Dan saat ia melewati ruang Kepala Sekolah, ia sama sekali tak melihat pemuda mungil itu.

Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya ia dijauhi? oh, lupakan itu. Sekarang lebih baik ia pulang.

Dan tanpa Aomine ketahui kedua ukenya kini tengah merenung ditengah perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

Dengan sebuah pikiran yaitu; _Apa mungkin aku harus nenjauhi Daiki/Aominecchi agar tak ada yang tersakiti disini?_

.

.

.

.

.

_-Bahkan disaat kejujuran harus datang. Kau sama sekali tak berani mengungkapkan kebenarannya. Apa itu yang kau sebut pria, huh? (Author quotes)_

_._

_._

_._

******TBC (To Be Continued)******

* * *

>AN : Huweeee! Gomenasai karena update telat (T3T) UAS bener-bener bikin Aoi Gila setengah mati #plak. Gomenasai yo! Hontou ni Gomenasai! (T/|\T) . Insya allah untuk Chap Besok Aoi update kilat. Insya allah ya~

oke, kini Aoi balas review dulu.

**Letty-chan19**

Habisnya... aku ngerasa ini sama sih ^^a. Apalagi ini rasanya jelek daripada bagus seperti kata Letty-san ^^a.

I-iya deh... Aku nggak delete... Tapi jangan guncang-guncangin bahu aku ne? Pusing nih...

Aoi gak tahu. Kan Letty-san yang baca *smile*

E-eh? angst? Nggak ah. Ini kan genrenya drama. Jadi pastinya ada yang kayak gitu.

Akashi? pasrah? No way. Dia adalah seorang Akashi ingat? Dan seorang Akashi selalu menang dan benar, kan? Jangan harap Sei akan pasrah.

Dan Akashi tidak egois. Ia cuma mau ngambil Aomine nya yang telah diambil secara curang dari Kise.

yup, Kuroko dan Kise . Setidaknya, Aoi masih sayang sama Kise untuk mendapatkan kekasih yang tepat.

My lord is My love udah aku lanjut kan pas itu kan?

Arigatou reviewnya ^_^

**Araya. Faiqo**

Hahaha, iya. Aomine udah kena batunya tuh karena bohong.

Nggak usah panggil Author-san, toh Aoi masih muda. Bahkan lebih muda dari Araya-san. Jadi panggil Aoi aja ne? . Tentang update, ada kemungkinan setiap 3 minggu update ^^

Hump, chara lain nya ya? entahlah, kalau itu bisa membantu Aoi akan masukin karena pastinya ada yang harus nge-bantu peran utama kan?

Ini udah update. Terima kasih reviewnya, Araya-san ^u^

**KeroKero**

Hehe, chap 4 juga udah update.

Hu'um, Aomine nggak pernah tahu sih rasanya jadi uke gimana? *lho?*

Dimana Kero-san? Disini ne? *nunjuk pipi*

Hehehe, aku setuju sama Kero-san! Aomine harus digunting tuh Akashi! #digunting_duluan

Akashi : Yah, nih Author malah tepar. Huh, ya sudahlah Aku yang balas review ini saja.

Akashi : Hm, uke terbaik itu siapa? Kuroko? #aura_gelap

Akashi : Ya, nanti akan kusampaikan itu ke Aoi. Terima kasih telah mereview *senyum tipis* ^-^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**For Last Word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review, please?**


End file.
